


Queen of the Castle

by hilandmum



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilandmum/pseuds/hilandmum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after. Someone's watching Espo's place and Beckett and Castle have to keep someone from stealing something from her apartment, then try to find out who sent him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of the Castle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debirlfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/gifts).



Queen of the Castle

Spending the night with Castle had been almost enough to make Kate forget that she'd just resigned from the job she loved. It was time to give up her hunt for those responsible for her mother's death and her shooting, to let it all go. Her obsession had kept her from a relationship with Castle. She couldn't expect him to wait forever.

Being in his embrace calmed her, and at the same time excited her. His kisses were as delicious as she'd dreamed. Castle proved to be an expert and yet gentle lover, but what had made the night even more memorable was the fact that they were able to share something both exciting and beautiful, untainted by their pasts. 

Now, as the cold light of dawn tried to penetrate he drapes in his bedroom, she wondered if she was doing the right thing. Oh, no, telling Castle how she felt about him was definitely right, and so was spending the night in his bed. It was everything else. She looked over at his sleeping form, smiling at how boyish he looked in slumber. People tended to dismiss him as a dilettante, shadowing her and her team so he could write still another book. Kate knew the truth. He was smart, intuitive, and knowledgeable about the most arcane subjects. She'd learned as much from him as he probably had from her.

A familiar sound broke the silence of the early morning, the soft beep of her cell phone. She took it and the shirt she'd been wearing the night before into the bathroom, hoping she hadn't disturbed Castle.

“Esposito, what's wrong? It's...” she glanced at the watch on her wrist. “It's five thirty in the morning!”

“Someone's watching my place. Someone I don't know, so it's not Gates or Ryan keeping tabs on me. Doesn't look like Maddox, either.”

“How long have they been there?”

“I saw the car out there last night as I was getting ready for bed, and it was still there when I got up half an hour ago,” Javier reported.

“Are you sure it's not a cop?”

“He got out a little while ago to smoke a cigarette. I could make out his face in the beam of a nearby street light. No one I know.”

“OK, stay there. I'll be right over.”

“Beckett, that might not be the best move. I just had to tell someone and, as things stand, you may be the only one I can talk to.”

She expected that things might be strained between Esposito and Ryan for a while, but had no doubt their friendship would withstand everything that had happened. By the time Esposito returned after his suspension, they'd be trading insults and bad jokes again. Still, she understood that at present, there was no way that he could call Ryan for help.

“What can I do?” she asked, but was already thinking through the options.

“I just needed a sounding board, I guess. Why would anyone be watching me? Is there someone parked outside your place?”

How could she answer that? “I don't think so.” But since she wasn't there, she couldn't be sure. “Why don't I check, and then call you back.”

“Be careful, Beckett.”

“If you don't hear from me in the next hour, call Ryan. I know you don't want to at this point, but he's the only backup we might have.”

She closed the connection and crept back into the bedroom to get the rest of her clothes.

“Who was that?” Castle asked.

She jumped at his voice. “I thought you were still asleep.” She began searching for her bra.

“Where are you going?”

“Someone's watching Esposito's place. I want to find out if there's anyone outside my place.”

“I'll go with you.”

“You don't have to.”

“Yes, I do. Beckett, haven't you learned yet that you don't have to do everything by yourself, alone? I thought you'd gotten past that.”

She knew he was right. “OK, but hurry up. I told Esposito I'd call within an hour.” She was still looking for her second shoe. 

“It's under the chair.” He was pulling out a clean shirt and briefs.

Ten minutes later they left the duplex. It wasn't far to Beckett's apartment. There were several cars parked on the street near her building.

“None of them are occupied,” Castle observed.

“No, they're not.” She looked around and then up at her dark windows. Only they weren't as dark as they should be. A light flickered near one of them, the kind given off by a flashlight, a flashlight in the hand of a thief or someone looking for something specific. “Castle, someone's in there.”

She saw him nod, but he was silent. “Normally, I'd call for back-up.”

“Normally, you'd rush right in, no thought about how dangerous it was.”

As if his words gave her permission, she crossed the street and entered the building. She heard Castle's footsteps, rushing after her, and then his voice, practically whispering. “We're going in now.”

When he caught up with her on the stairs, she asked, “Who'd you call?”

“It doesn't matter. What's the plan?”

“Who says I have a plan?”

“You always have a plan. You could just walk in and confront whoever's there, but that's not your style.”

“I don't have a style,” she protested.

Castle smirked at her.

“You're thinking of Nikki Heat. You gave her a style.”

“Yeah, based on yours. Everything about her is based on you, you know. So how do you want to handle this?”

“Knock on the door and call out my name.” She looked at him with intensity in her eyes.

“And then what?”

She shrugged. “If the person there is legit, he'll open the door and tell you I'm not there.”

“And if they're not.” His eyes narrowed and he tilted his head. “Wait, I think I wrote a scene like this.”

“For Nikki?”

“No. The series before I met you. The person on the other side of the door came out firing, and the woman that Derrick told to knock on his door was killed.” But there wasn't any fear in his voice.

Beckett nodded. “I remember that one. I wasn't too pleased with Derrick at that moment, putting the woman in the line of danger!” She groaned. “Which is what I'm doing with you right now, isn't it?”

He smiled that boyish smile of his that always touched her heart. “Good to know you see the parallels.”

“Yeah, well, this is real life, Castle. What's the alternative?”

“I'm working on that, but I think we should assume that the person inside your place is up to no good.”

“Well, let me know when you get a brainstorm and in the meantime, despite the danger...we'll just go ahead with my plan.”

“Which you got from reading my book.”

“Duly noted.”

“OK. Stand back. No sense us both getting shot.” He approached the door and knocked, then rang the bell, shouting out, “Kate, I know you're in there! We have to talk. I'm sorry about what I said!”

Standing around a corner in the shadows, Beckett had to chuckle softly at his improvisation, wondering whether his close relationship with his mother had anything to do with his acting ability.

But three minutes went by and nothing happened. Castle tried again, adding a whine to his voice, “I'm sorry, OK? You're going to have to talk with me sometime.” Still nothing. He retreated to where Becket waited. “I have a feeling he's gone.”

“There's no way to know for certain without opening the door.” She fished out her keys and approached the door herself, with Castle right behind. She thought about telling him to stay back as he had told her, but decided against it. Barely hesitating she resolutely slipped the key into the lock and twisted it. The sound of the door unlocking was unnaturally loud, but when they entered her apartment, there was no one there.

Beckett looked around, her eyes drawn immediately to her mother's murder board. It was still all there; nothing else in the place was disturbed either. She walked slowly from room to room to be sure. A breeze was blowing the curtain on an open window in the living room. Castle approached to close it, but she stopped him, wanting to look out to see whether the person who'd invaded her space was still visible.

What she saw was a surprise. Or was it? She turned back and asked, “Did you call Ryan?”

“You were going to barge in here without any thought to the danger. Much as I think I could provide back-up, I knew you could use someone more...professional.”

“Someone with a gun, you mean.” Quickly processing what might have happened, she said, “He told you to stall, didn't he?”

“How do you know all this?” Castle asked.

She suddenly smiled. “Ryan has someone in custody down in the street.”

“The perp?”

“More than likely. Maybe we can still find out what he was after here. C'mon.”

“Haven't you forgotten something? You've resigned. You're no longer a cop and have no jurisdiction.”

“Castle, the guy was in my apartment. I have to know why.” She rushed out into he street, calling to Ryan. “I want to ask him a few questions before you take him in.”

“No can do, Beckett.” Ryan had a strong grip on the arm of the man and was maneuvering him towards his car.

Beckett saw the man's face in the glare of a streetlight. She'd never seen him before. He was short with a pug nose and crew cut, but there was something about his eyes. He wouldn't make eye contact with her, although he had with Ryan.

“What were you looking for in my apartment?” she demanded.

The man ignored her, continuing on with Ryan.

“I'm talking to you!” she shouted.

“Beckett, we'll let you know what we find out,” Ryan said over his shoulder. “Go back to your place and make sure there's nothing missing.”

She turned and walked slowly back to the building, feeling Castle's eyes on her. Should she be angry at him for calling Ryan? What would it accomplish to argue with him about it, other than to make herself feel better?

Once they were back inside, she looked at him. There was apprehension in his eyes. Maybe she wouldn't have to say anything. He felt guilty enough already. “This has to be connected to everything else, to my mother's death, to the theft of files from Montgomery's house, everything.”

“I won't argue with you about that.”

“How do we get in touch with that shadow, Roy's friend?”

“Mr. Smith? He always contacted me.”

“The person who took the files also took a snapshot of him from an album at Roy's house.”

“You think they're on to him? But then why would they be watching Esposito? What were they looking for here?”

“Both good questions. That's why I have to talk to the man Kevin was taking downtown.”

“For once I agree with you. Let's go.”

“We'll call Espo on the way, and let him know what's happened.”

By the time they reached the precinct, the man had been booked. Spotting them walk in, Ryan said, “Beckett, you can't be here.”

“I'm not here as a cop. I'm here to press charges against the man who invaded my apartment.”

“Did he take anything?”

She couldn't lie. “We arrived before he could. But I need to know what he was after so I can protect it from anyone else who might be sent to get it.”

“Ryan, someone's watching Esposito's place and this guy broke into Kate's apartment. This is more than a burglary that didn't come off.”

“I'll include that information in my report, but neither of you can talk directly to Murphy.” His eyes held the apology he couldn't make.

“First name?” Castle asked.

Ryan chuckled and shook his head. “You can't get that out of me.”

“Aw, why not? It's not like we can do anything with the information.”

“Go home, Castle, and take the Lieutenant with you.”

Reluctantly, Beckett allowed Castle to steer her out of the building. “If we can't talk to Murphy, maybe the man watching Esposito's place will talk to us.”

“I was just about to suggest that.”

She took out her phone and called. “Is the man still outside your place?”

“Hasn't moved.”

“I'm coming over. The guy who broke into my apartment has been booked, but they won't let me talk to him.”

“Are you all right?”

“I...I wasn't there when he broke in.” She didn't know what Esposito would make of the news, but it couldn't be helped. She'd deal with it later. “He didn't take anything, but I want to know what he was after.”

“And you think the guy here can tell you.”

“It's possible.”

“Are you sure you should be the one to question him?”

“Who else?”

“I can do it,” Castle spoke up.

“Is that Castle? Yeah, that might work. See you in a bit.”

“So, how did you plan on getting him to talk to you?” Beckett asked.

“I'll come up with something on the way. C'mon.” He took her elbow and led her back to his red convertible.

Esposito's place was only a few minutes away. Driving past, they immediately saw the Chevy he'd told Beckett about, and the man sitting in the front seat, smoking a cigarette and watching Espo's windows. They parked half-way down the street. Hoping that the observer wouldn't recognize them, they walked down the street right towards him, staggering a little as if they were drunk. They stopped at the open window of his car and Castle asked in a slurred voice, “Hey, buddy, can you tell us the time?”

Beckett giggled and wrapped herself around Castle. “I wanna go home...” She then stumbled against the car. “This isn't my car.”

“We're almost there.” Castle held her tightly so she wouldn't fall. He peered through half-open eyes at the guy in the car. “Who were you again?”

“I didn't say.”

“Oh, yeah. Well, let's go, baby. I think we can make it up the steps to the front door.” They careened together across the street towards Esposito's building, with Beckett letting her purse fall to the ground on the way.

“Hey, Lady, you dropped something!” the man called, but they kept on going.

They heard the car door open and footsteps as the man got out to retrieve the purse, then hurry after them. He tapped Beckett on the shoulder with his free hand and when she turned around, her hand raised to smack him, he held it out to her.

“Oh! Where'd that come from?” she asked, letting her eyes glaze over as she took it.

“You dropped it,” the guy said. “You sure you can make it up those stairs?”

“Wouldn' wanna take you 'way from what you're doin'.” She squinted at him. “What were you doin'?”

“Just watching the place to see whether one of your neighbors left the building.”

“Tha's nice of you.” Beckett grinned at him and patted his chest.

“Hope the neighbors aren't bad guys,” Castle said, his forehead wrinkling as if he was trying to think of something. “S'posed to be safe around here.”

“I'm here to make sure it stays that way.”

“You a cop?”

The man had to think about that before he answered. “Kinda.”

“Hey, maybe you know our friend, Roy Montague.”

“You mean Montgomery?”

“Yeah, that's the one.” Castle turned to Beckett. “Wasn't it hon?”

“Huh?”

“That cop, Montague.”

“Montgomery,” the man corrected.

She squinted her eyes. “I thought he was dead.”

“He is.”

She nodded once. “What I thought. Honey, why aren't we home yet?”

“Just gotta get up these stairs.” Castle lifted a foot to the first one, but missed the surface. “Musta moved 'em.”

Beckett started giggling, but she couldn't seem to negotiated the three steps either.

“C'mon, I'll help get you inside,” the man offered.

“You're on duty. Wouldn' want you to abandon your post,” Castle said with seeming difficulty.

“It's OK. The guy's not goin' anywhere. I don't even know why I have to watch him.

“Boring job, isn't it? Boring, boring, boring.”

“You can say that again.”

“Boring, boring, boring.”

The man stared at him. “Murphy gets all the exciting jobs.”

“What kinda jobs does Murphy get?”

“While I'm stuck watching this guy's windows, he's getting the evidence for our boss.”

“What evidence?” The man didn't notice Beckett's sudden alertness. But he couldn't ignore the buzzing of her cell phone.

“Aren't you going to answer that?”

“Nah! If it's important, they'll leave a message.” Beckett hoped it wasn't Espo, who might storm down to help her when she didn't answer. When her phone stopped, Castle's began to play. Chances were it was one of two people.

“Probably my wife,” Castle said, taking out his cell to check the caller ID. 

Beckett saw him grimace, and prepared herself for the moment Esposito appeared. She looked at the man who'd been watching the building, but he hadn't noticed the brief glance she and Castle exchanged.

“What were you saying about evidence?” she prompted him, hoping he'd say something before Esposito appeared and ruined their charade.

“Just some papers. I can't really talk about it. It's all hush-hush. You understand.”

“Shhhhure we do.” Beckett winked at him and he started to laugh. 

“And they stuck you with the boring job,” Castle said, more loudly than necessary. “Anyone can watch a building waiting for a guy who never comes out!”

“Exactly! I never get any action!”

Beckett started walking around the man so that he'd be looking toward the street rather than the door of the building. If Espo came charging through, there'd be no hiding him, but if he just opened the door to see what was happening, she'd be able to signal him without the man seeing.

She saw that Castle realized what she was doing and he'd circled to her while he continued to hold the man's attention. “I bet they didn't even tell you what Murphy was after. That's why you can't tell us, huh?”

“The boss didn't tell me, but Murphy did. He's my bro', you know.”

“Right.”

“I swear! He had to search this dame's place for any info on a murder from years ago.”

“So that's what he was looking for? Evidence?” Things were falling into place for Beckett.

“And what was your boss going to do with the evidence?”

The man shrugged. “Beats me. All I know is that he was very anxious to get his hands on whatever Murphy found, and I was supposed to make sure the guy in this building didn't head over there.”

Beckett saw the door open behind him and swallowed hard. Take it slow, Javi, she prayed. She focused her eyes on the man, giggled loudly and said, “Well, that was pretty important too, I guess.”

Castle nodded. “Wouldn't want anyone showing up while Morton was doing his thing.”

“His name's Murphy.”

“Right. And maybe next time you can be point man.”

“From your lips to the boss's ear.”

“The boss, that would be...?” Castle prompted.

“Sorry. No can tell. And why would you want to know anyway?”

Castle shrugged. “I like to know people's names. Like yours. You never told us your name.”

“Neither of you told me yours.”

“We didn't?” Beckett narrowed her eyes as she looked to Castle to come up with something.

“I'm Jameson and this is Nikki.” He held out his hand to the man.

He took it tentatively, saying, “And I'm Sam.” Suddenly his eyes narrowed. “What are you looking at?” He turned around to see what was behind him.

But Esposito had pulled back, closing the door quietly. “We were talking about the guy you were watching,” Castle said. “I was looking to make sure he didn't show up while we were talking.”

“Right. Well, I better get back to my car. Looks like you can make it the rest of the way without my help.”

“Thanks!” Beckett said.

“Happy watching!”Castle added. They walked up the three steps to the front door and opened it, stepping into a little vestibule. “It's good that our new friend is gone. We're going to have to ring Esposito's bell to get into the building.”

But Espo was waiting for them and opened the door. “What was that all about?” 

“Like we told you on the phone, someone broke into Kate's place.” 

“We set up a little act to get some information out of the guy who was watching your place.”

“And did you?”

Beckett shook her head. “Nothing specific. Murphy, the one in custody, was looking for some papers that their boss wanted, papers that contained evidence about a murder.”

“Your mother's?”

“We assume so. Sam, your watcher, wouldn't name the boss. But he was ticked off that he wasn't in on the action with Murphy.”

Beckett smiled. “I put a bug in his car.”

Castle stared at her. “Wait, when did you do that?”

“When we lurched into his car.”

“So we can hear whatever he says?” Esposito asked.

“He's bound to call his boss and find out whether Murphy's done so he can go home.”

“How do we access the bug?”

“With my phone.” Beckett took it out and turned it on. “There's an app on here that works with the listening device.” Her eyes narrowed as she concentrated on accessing the application. Suddenly, they all heard Sam's voice.

“...go home?” Followed by silence, and then, “What? You can't be serious.”

They continued to hear just Sam's side of a phone conversation. 

“Oh, I knew you were. It was just...Who, me? Of course I can! You can count on me!...Yes sir. What do I look for?...I'll call as soon as I have it....No, of course I'll be careful.”

And then there was silence except for the sound of a car starter.

Beckett, Castle and Esposito rushed to the front window of the apartment, arriving in time to see Sam's car peel away from the curb and drive down the street.

“Do you think he was sent to finish Murphy's job?” Espo asked.

“I'd bet on it,” Castle said. “Race you to the car,” he told Beckett.

“Wait up. I'm coming too!” Esposito grabbed his keys off the hall table and followed them out. “We can take my car. It's right out front.”

Beckett noticed Castle hesitate. “He's right. It'll be quicker and your car will be OK here.”

“I'll hold you to that.”

They got into Espo's Corolla, Castle riding shotgun and Beckett in the back. The ride back to her apartment was quick but she sat forward the whole time, urging Espo to speed. “We should decide what to do when we get there,” she said.

“I suggest we let him get what he wants and follow him.” Castle had that gleam in his eyes that Beckett loved so much. 

She knew he was right. The only way they could find out who was behind this, and maybe so much more, was to let Sam lead them to his boss. “Alright. That's what we'll do.”

They parked down the street from her place with a good view of her apartment and Sam's Chevy. Now it was their turn to be the watchers. 

“So, what do you think he's after?” Espo asked.

“I have some files with information from my mother's murder. That seems the most likely, although I never thought they contained evidence of the crime. I still wish we could contact Montgomery's friend.”

“Who?”

“There's a man who also had information these guys would want. If they know who he is, he's in danger. We have to warn him.”

“Only we don't know who he really is or where. I've talked to him on the phone, and in a parking garage. In the dark, I might add.”

“But a photo was removed from an album at Roy's house, and we think it showed the man.” Beckett sighed.

“So, none of us know what he looks like but the bad guys do? What I don't understand is why they're trying to rob you if they know who this guy is.”

“They want to make sure no one has any evidence of their involvement in my mother's murder, or Montgomery's, or even my shooting.”

“What's taking him so long?” Castle started to open the car door.

“Stay here. He shouldn't be much longer.” Beckett had slightly more patience than he did.

Sure enough, two minutes later Sam came through the front door of the building. He looked both ways down the street, then sprinted to his car and got in. 

“Here we go,” Esposito said, but he waited until the Chevy was more than half a block away before he pulled away from the curb.

Sam didn't go far. Two miles from Beckett's place, on a side street in mid-town, he pulled over to the curb, turned off his engine and got out. He looked up at the forty-story office building, squeezed between two larger, taller and newer ones. There was nothing remarkable about the place. The single door had no name on it.

Esposito found a spot a little further down the street with a clear view of that door. “How do we play this?” 

“We don't know what or who are inside. At this hour in the morning, the building should be empty except for Sam and the person he's here to see. Now I wish I'd put a bug on Sam himself.”

“Most of the offices in that building belong to small-time lawyers and accountants.” Castle opened his door.

“How do you know?”

“The lawyer who handled my first divorce has an office here. None of them will be in this early, but if there's anyone and they ask, I can go up claiming I'm here to see Manny and I want to catch him the moment he arrives.”

Espo nodded. “It's as good a plan as any.”

Beckett grimaced. “I suppose that will work.”

“Stay here. If I'm not back in half an hour...”

“If you're not back in twenty we're coming in.”

Castle got out. He stared at the building for a full minute before walking to the front door. Beckett took his place in the front of the car to wait.

“So where were you when the guy broke into your place?”

Beckett knew the question was coming but didn't know how to answer except with the truth. “I was at Castle's place.”

Esposito didn't react to the information. “So that's why he's with you. Have you thought about what papers you had that could have been the evidence they were after?” 

Beckett shook her head. “I've gone over it all in my mind. I've read through those items so many times in the past year or so that I think I've memorized them all. But nothing in them could prove anything, not even that my mother's murder was intentional.”

“Well, somebody thinks there's proof.”

“My money's on Cole Maddox.”

Javi nodded.

She glanced toward the building. “What's taking him so long?”

“He just went in ten minutes ago.”

She shook her head. “Something's not right.”

“Castle told us to wait twenty minutes.”

“I'm going in there.” She pushed open the car door.

“Wait, Beckett. I'm coming with.” He was out of the car before she was and the two of them walked to the building together. Javi pushed open the door. The security desk was empty so they walked right past it. 

“What floor did he say his lawyer was on?” Beckett asked.

“He didn't say, but the lawyers name was Manny.” He found the list of offices and searched it, looking for the name Manny, Manuel, or anything similar. “Here it is. Emanuel Fox, attorney at law. Eighth floor.”

Beckett nodded. “But the elevator is on '6'.” She pointed to the indicator with the arrow pointed to that number. “The last person to use this went to that floor.” 

“The only offices on '6' are an accountant named Bernard Silver and a company called 'Acme Properties'. Just then the arrow started to move. Beckett motioned Esposito around the corner so they could see who got off when the elevator reached '1' without being seen.

They weren't too surprised to see Sam exit the car. He was empty-handed and rushed to the outer door. Beckett and Esposito looked at each other, then walked quickly to the elevator. Getting on, Beckett pressed the button for '6'.

The accountants office was to the right when they exited the car. It was dark. Opposite them were the double doors to Acme Properties. There were dim lights on inside but no sign of anyone. Again, Beckett and Esposito exchanged a glance before she tried the door. It was unlocked.

They entered as noiselessly as possible. Beckett pointed to the right to indicate that Espo should go down the hallway to the right. She went the other way. After walking past two open doors and peeking inside, she heard a slight moan coming from the third, which was closed. She grasped the knob and turned it slowly, the pushed open the door.

“Castle!” she rushed to the side of the man on the floor, fighting to come to.

“Wh...what happened?” he croaked out just as she asked, “Did Sam do this to you?”

Beckett knelt and lifted his head, cradling it in her arm while the other hand expertly examined his scalp. 

“Ouch!” Castle lifted a hand to move hers away.

“Someone, or something, hit you over the head.”

“I'm beginning to remember.” He closed his eyes and forced his breathing to a steady rhythm. “Who calls their company Acme Properties? It's right out of the comics. Not that I'm knocking comic strips.”

“Castle, what are you talking about?”

“This had to be the place. I came up here to see whether Sam and Maddox were here.”

“I don't know about Maddox, if he really is Sam's boss, but Sam was in an awful hurry when he left the building.”

“Then how did you know to come to the sixth floor?”

“The elevator was on '6' when we entered the lobby, then it came down and Sam got out.” She hoped he wouldn't ask why they'd entered the building.

“Where's Javi?”

“Right here.” Esposito appeared in the doorway. His jaw dropped as he took in the scene, but instead of commenting, he reported, “Beckett, there's no one else here. In fact, there's very little of anything here, just some offices with empty desks and a chair. No computers, no files, not even a phone.”

A shout came from behind him. “Hold it right there. New York City Police.” The voice was all too familiar.

“Come join the crowd, Ryan.” Castle was smiling.

“How did you find us?” Beckett asked Ryan when he joined Espo in the doorway.

“Let me guess. You had someone watching Beckett's place and saw Sam arrive and then leave.” Esposito eyed his erstwhile partner.

“How do you know the perp's name?”

“It's a long story, but there's no time for it now. He's getting away.” Castle tried to stand and, with a little help, made it upright.

“We followed him here, then started at the top of the building looking for anyone who might be here at this hour,” Ryan continued.

“But why did he come here?”

“When I came in, I heard a whirring sound.” Castle looked around the room. “There. A shredder. He was shredding the papers.”

“Must have been the ones he took from my place.”

“And now we've lost his trail.” Ryan frowned.

Beckett smiled and held up her phone. “Not necessarily.” Ryan watched her with a quizzical look in his eyes, but Castle and Esposito were smiling too. “He's not saying anything but the GPS indicates that he's going uptown.” She looked from the phone to Ryan. “I bugged his car.”

“But is he going home or to his boss?” Castle took a couple of steps toward the door but had to reach out for Beckett's shoulder to steady himself.

Her eyes narrowed in concern. “We should get you to an ER.”

“We don't have time for that now. We've got a man to follow, wherever he's going.” Castle rubbed his head a few times and took a deep breath.

They left the Acme offices and Ryan pushed the button for the elevator. They all squeezed on. Once they were back on the ground floor, they split up.

“Follow us, Ryan.”

Ryan frowned. “Guess I'll have to. You've got the only lead on this Sam.”

Traffic was picking up as the city came awake. They wound their way through it north on Fifth Avenue, then turned east on Forty-ninth Street.

Castle kept Ryan updated over his cell phone. “He's heading toward the river.”

“What do we know about him? A last name? An address?”

“Nothing.”

Meanwhile, as Esposito drove, he said, “Can you figure out what was missing of the documentation you had at your place?”

Beckett smiled. “I had a second copy of everything in a safe deposit box.” She glanced at the phone. “Castle, he's turning north again on Lexington.”

Castle related that to Ryan.

“Wait, he's stopped.” Beckett stared at her phone, then held it to her ear.

“At a light?”

She suddenly moved the phone away. “No, I don't think so. I think he's stopped permanently. Lex and Sixty-second. Hurry, Javi.”

Esposito's eyes narrowed. “What...”

“There's a lot of street noise, but it was a loud pop.”

“He's been shot?”

“I'd bet on it.”

Castle frowned. “Ryan, we're headed to Lexington and Sixty-second Street. Beckett thinks Sam's been shot.”

Esposito drove even faster, but traffic kept them from reaching the spot for more than ten minutes. “There's his car.” It was pulled over to the curb at one end of a bus stop. He looked for a parking place nearby but, failing to find one, pulled into the same bus stop in front of Sam's car. 

They could see him in the driver's seat, slumped over the steering wheel, a bloody hole in his forehead. Beckett got out and walked back to get a closer look. It was unlikely he'd survived, but she had to check.

Ryan arrived and double-parked next to them. He joined Beckett at Sam's car.

“He's dead.” Beckett grimaced.

“Now what?” Castle asked as he and Javi reached them.

Beckett turned away from Sam and faced Castle. “Now I take you to the ER.” 

He smirked. “Do you get some kind of pleasure out of taking care of me?” Their eyes never left each other's faces.

Ryan elbowed Esposito. “What's with them?”

He chuckled. “Can't you guess?” He looked at Sam and then at Castle and Beckett. “I'd better drive them. You'll take care of this?”

Ryan nodded.

“Ryan, we weren't here.” 

“Hey, I haven't seen you since yesterday, and I only saw Beckett briefly in the middle of the night.”

Espo nodded. “See you around.” He got back into his car. “I'll take you to the hospital.”

“And then you can go home and get some sleep. We'll head for my place and see whether I can determine what Sam took.”

“It's probably the only way we'll ever know who sent him,” Castle said.

She sighed. “Maybe we still won't know, even then.” This wasn't over, not by a long shot, but with Castle by her side, she was again determined to get to the bottom of it.

The End - at least for now.


End file.
